This invention relates in general to networked devices and, more particularly, to locating networked devices based on user usage of those devices.
There are many advantages to connecting computing equipment, such as personal computers, workstations, servers, printers, scanners, modems, facsimile machines, copiers, cameras and the like, to a network. In fact, local area networks, wide area networks, and even networks connecting with the Internet are now deemed common and even necessary for many business communications environments. However, one challenge with network connected devices in large environments or extensive business facilities is locating those devices for asset tracking or maintenance purposes.
Typically, asset tracking of networked devices has only been performed manually. Namely, someone must physically traverse the network or possible locations where each device may reside to determine the serial number or asset number and the actual location of each device, and/or to perform any required maintenance thereon. In large companies, where facilities may be extensive and widely distributed, this process can be very tedious and time consuming.
However, other schemes have been proposed that attempt to capitalize on existing communications technologies. For example, in one scheme, all devices are equipped with a receiver that causes the device to identify itself when a signal is received. A low powered transmitter is moved through out the complex where the networked devices are presumably located. When the receiver identifies itself, the location of the transmitter is used to give the approximate location of the asset identifying itself. Another approach is to equip each networked device with a global positioning system (GPS) receiver. GPS equipped assets are then interrogated to learn their location. However, these approaches require additional and often expensive components for the networked devices.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a tool and method for locating networked devices.
According to principles of the present invention in a preferred embodiment, a tool for locating a device on a network includes software for capturing information from the network or from devices on the network. The captured information includes user information relating to a user or users that use or reference the device being located. The captured user information is cross referenced with a database having user location information. The user location information is then referenced to determine a physical location of the device. Typically, the physical location of the device is in the same general area as its users.
A preferred method of locating a device on a network includes identifying user information pertaining to a user or users that use or have used the device; determining a reference location of the user or users based on the user information; and determining a location of the device based on the reference location of the user or users.
Other objects, advantages, and capabilities of the present invention will become more apparent as the description proceeds.